


Force and Mind

by kittenmittens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Corgis, Digital Art, Fic and Art, Gen, Loki is a terrible uncle, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmittens/pseuds/kittenmittens
Summary: Once he’s satisfied, Thor starts grinning like a buffoon, gingerly lowering the puppy into Bruce’s waiting embrace. Hm. Even in Bruce’s skinny little arms, the puppy seems so small. That’s all right, though! Thor’s certain he’ll get bigger.---Weird-but-fluffy-as-hell AU where Thor is Bruce's mom. And also, Loki is his terrible uncle and occasional babysitter. That's about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, my friend, rp partner, and sometimes Co-author Your_Bones and I have this other Thor mpreg reincarnation (jesus christ that's a mouthful) au where Thor is Bruce's mum and it's like my favorite thing ever tbh so here is a clumsily adapted rp-turned-fic !! I'm pretty sick atm, and it's un beta'd, but hey, if ya'll like it you can request more and i might adapt more RPs of this verse! ^^ Also I actually did a doodle for this one haha wtf wow. Thanks and cheers, I'll try to have a legitimate chapter of something or other up soon.

 

 

Thor has to navigate around the squirming ball of fur in his arms for nearly a minute before he manages to open the front door. After that, he squeezes himself into the apartment, closes the door behind him with his foot, then tiptoes towards the end of the hall. Sticking his head out, he glances into the living room, and, sure enough, Bruce is there. He’s sitting on the floor, staring blankly at the television whil e looking dejected and forlorn. Luckily, Thor’s about to, as the Midgardians say, “completely upend that frown.” And, in the process, he’s going to totally make up for his abysmal gift-giving from yesterday.

Clearing his throat, Thor leans out a little further, but makes sure to keep everything from the neck-down obscured. “Bruce! Bruce, stay where you are! I have a surprise for you” Pausing, Thor thinks for a second, then hurriedly adds, “So, uh, would you do me a tiny, _minuscule favor,_ and just…  close your eyes? Only for a moment.”

Bruce groans and gives Thor an exasperated look. “Do I have to?” Thor makes an insistent noise as he steps into the living room, and Bruce obeys, closing his eyes and holding out his arms. “Just… warn me if it’s gonna be something big and heavy. Or sharp. Or metal. Like another axe.”

“Yes. I will warn you if it’s any of those things. But it isn’t! In fact, he—I mean, _it!_ Is quite the opposite.” Phew! That was a nice save, Thor has to admit. Standing in front of Bruce, he reaches out with his free hand so he can move the boy’s arms into more of a cradling position. “Hold on, just let me… do this… real quick.” Once he’s satisfied, he starts grinning like a buffoon, gingerly lowering the puppy into Bruce’s waiting embrace. Hm. Even in Bruce’s skinny little arms, the puppy seems so _small_. That’s all right, though! Thor’s certain he’ll get bigger.

“Wait, wha—?” Bruce opens his eyes immediately, struggling to support the puppy. He ends up ducking forward and bracing his arms around the writhing creature, trying to get a decent grip. When he finally manages that, Bruce freezes, staring down at the dog as it pants rapidly and wiggles its entire body.

“Ta-da!” Thor throws his arms up over his head in delight. “It’s a very small dog!” Bruce doesn’t really respond after Thor says that. He just keeps gawking downwards, jaw slack. Actually, his expression is quite difficult to read. Is he happy? Stunned? Upset? Thor’s… not really sure. But that’s all right! Thor will try to guide him to the, uh, _correct_ emotional response. “… Yaaaaay!” He waves his hands half-heartedly, like some sort of depressed street performer, then slouches in defeat. “… Are you all right?”

For a moment or two, it’s as if Bruce didn’t even hear him. Like he’s been frozen in time, and nothing will break through to him. But then, all at once, he jerks his head up and blurts at Thor, “Where did he come from?”

“Craig was selling him.” The man with the website! Thor has no idea how one person can keep track of so many different sales at once, but he doesn’t bother wondering about weird Earthly internet things anymore. “Do you like him? Oh, uh, don’t worry—pretty sure he won’t stay that small.”

“Craig?” Bruce sounds confused, which is odd, since Thor’s certain Bruce was the one who first showed him Craig’s website. “You’re serious right now? You _seriously_ went out and got me a _dog?”_

Blinking in confusion, Thor nods. “Yes?”

“That’s _crazy!_ I mean, we’re totally unprepared this!” Bruce rakes his little fingers through his hair, the one arm he still has looped around the puppy fighting to support the animal’s weight. “I’m willing to bet you didn’t get any food, or supplies—does he have all his shots? Did he come with a crate? Is he even _house-broken?”_

“House broken?” Thor scoffs in bemusement. “Bruce, look how little he is! There’s no way he could break a house.”

Bruce groans. “Mom, _no.”_

Easing down onto the floor so he can be at the same level as Bruce, Thor crosses his legs and sighs. “Why are you so worried? He looks very healthy to me. A-And besides, this is a dog! He’s all cute, and slobbery. On Asgard, everyone loved dogs! All kinds of dogs!” Slowly, Thor frowns as a memory hits him. “But, uh, not the very large, murderous, undead wolf. Only my sister liked that one.”

“How can I _not_ be worried?” Bruce grabs at the puppy with his other hand, hiking him up a little higher so he’s holding him like a particularly fat and hyperactive baby. “You didn’t take him to the vet, and we don’t have anything he’s gonna need—I mean, does our apartment even allow pets?” His voice cracks at that last bit, and Thor watches as his skinny arms grip the dog incrementally tighter.

“Bruce, you’re being ridiculous.” Shaking his head, Thor goes on. “I’m the king of Asgard! I can take care of one dog. And we’ll take him to the doctor if you really want, but first, just—“ Prying the puppy out of Bruce’s grip, Thor lifts him up and hides his face behind that round, sausage body, adopting a squeaky voice. “ _Please, Bruce! I’m the puppy and I love you very much. Don’t be mad that I don’t have shots or a pet license.”_ After that, he holds him back out towards Bruce, grinning when the boy automatically snatches him back.

“B-But he’s… We can’t…” Bruce just babbles, and Thor watches as the puppy squirms up to lick at the underside of Bruce’s chin. Bruce’s face crumples, like he’s overwhelmed with too many emotions, and he surprises Thor by abruptly ducking his head and burying his face in the dog’s fur.

“Bruce?” Speaking softly, Thor inches closer. “Do you want to keep him?” His actions seem happy, but Thor can never be certain with Bruce. He acts happy, but he also _looks_ very close to tears. “It’s all right if you don’t. I can bring him back.”

“NO! No.” Thor jolts in alarm as Bruce all but shouts at him, squeezing the puppy even more desperately. Ohh, now he really is crying. “I wanna keep him.”

“Okay.” Thor watches for a moment, then lets out a soft chuckle, pulling Bruce and the dog into a tender hug. “Happy Birthday, Bruce. I know it already happened, but this is a less terrible present, so let’s pretend it’s what I always gave you.”

“Th-Thank you, mom.” Bruce nuzzles up into the crook of his shoulder, still sniffling a bit. The dog goes still at last, but not before letting out a frustrated whine.

“You’re very welcome.” He holds Bruce tightly, but also, very carefully. It’s just that he’s always a tiny bit scared of hurting Bruce with his strength, in part because the boy is so small. Regardless, this ended up better than Thor could have hoped! Well, maybe not initially. That was touch and go for a while. But the way things ended up? This, right here? This definitely counts as a victory.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mom? _Mom!”_

Thor hears the word being spoken, but he’s so deeply asleep that they don’t sink in for a moment. “Mm… Broos, Idunthink…” He mumbles deliriously, slowly dragging himself out of… whatever stupor he was dreaming in, blinking in the darkness as Bruce babbles.

“The storm’s getting really bad!” Thor hears the little pitter-patter of Bruce’s feet as he runs towards his bed. And then more pitter-pattering, which Thor’s pretty sure must be nervous pacing. Bruce always does that when he’s uneasy—and he’s been doing it ever since he could walk more than two steps without falling down. “I was watching channel 8 before I went to bed, and they were saying there might be flooding, and—and I don’t know if this building is up to code, so it might not be able to withstand wind speeds over 90 miles an hour, and I just—“ He lets out a nervous whine, and the pacing stops. “I think maybe we should evacuate! We gotta—I think we should _leave!”_

“Leave?” Wait, really? Sure, it’s storming outside, but it’s not that bad, is it? Thor has summoned weather far more ferocious than this. “Pff. No. That’s stupid. You’re safe anywhere as long as you’re with me.” That’s very true; Bruce would even be pretty safe out in space, or maybe a volcano, as long as Thor was there to protect him.

“But there’s lightning! What if the building catches fire?” Bruce’s voice always gets higher and higher when he’s working himself up. It reminds Thor of those very tiny Midgardian dogs he thought were large rats until Rogers corrected him. “They say lightning never strikes twice, but that’s a total myth. And this building’s made up of metal, and it’s really, really tall—it’s like a giant lightning rod!”

“Bruce! Bruce, Bruce, Bruce.” It doesn’t seem like Bruce is going to listen, so Thor speaks a bit louder, talking over him as he reaches out to turn on the light. “If it bothers you that much, I’ll just make it stop raining.” He furrows his brow, concentrating for a moment so he can force the clouds to thin out and disperse.

“’Make it stop raining’? What are you talking about? You can’t—“ Bruce trails off, eyes bugging out in shock as the rain and thunder slowly peter out into silence.

“Mmm. There.” Thor slumps back against the pillows, giving a loud yawn.

He watches as Bruce wanders over to the window, pulling back the curtain so he can stare out at the city. After a minute, he turns to look over his shoulder at Thor, jaw slack and eyes still enormous.

Thor grins, sitting up slightly so he can give Bruce the ‘finger guns’ while he winks. “God of Thunder.” With that, he falls back onto the pillows again, giving a contented sigh. For some reason, Bruce always seems to doubt his abilities—he doesn’t think Thor controls lightning, or that he’s actually 1,500 years old, or that he really saw Billy Nye, Lord of Sciences, that one time. Bruce probably wouldn’t even believe Thor is as strong as he says he is if Thor didn’t lift up the couch every time he vacuums.

Mouth hanging open, Bruce starts gesturing at the window, then back towards Thor, all while making a little choking noise. Eugh. Okay, that’s—that’s kind of creepy.

“Are… you okay?” Thor was just trying to make Bruce happy, but maybe he liked it better when it was raining. His son _does_ seem to enjoy finding little things to worry about, and now Thor’s gone and taken that away from him.

“You… did that?” Bruce tiptoes towards Thor’s bed, like a slightly-spooked wild animal. “You _actually_ did that. You… made the storm stop, even though there’s no reasonable explanation for, like, any of that—the atmosphere changing its pressure spontaneously, or the rain re-evaporating…"

“Yes, I did it.” Thor nods sleepily. “I can also make it storm, and conjure up lightning, and fly… You’ve seen me do that stuff, right?” Wait, has he? Thor always makes sure Bruce is far away from any danger when Thor is out battling, so maybe he hasn’t. He _does_ seem to think Thor’s lying about a lot of stuff. (Again, his lack of faith about the Billy Nye thing was very hurtful.)

Clambering onto the corner of the mattress, Bruce clears his throat. “I guess it was just… I guess I never though the weather… powers… thing was real. It just seems so _impossible_.” Looking sheepish, Bruce crawls higher up on the bed, clenching at the covers with his little hands. “… Sorry I didn’t believe you.”

“Ohh, it’s all right.” Well, at least it’s quiet now, and the storm won’t be coming back if Thor has anything to say about it. He lifts one arm slightly, inviting Bruce to come and lie next to him. “Do you think you can sleep now?”

Bruce shakes his head, dropping down next to Thor before straightening his little dinosaur pajamas with all the seriousness of a tiny diplomat. “I don’t think I’m gonna sleep for a while.” He sounds more amazed than upset, thankfully, so Thor thinks he did something pretty cool this time.

“Really?” Thor smiles, settling against the pillows happily. “Would you like to stay here with me, then?” Truth be told, Thor doesn’t really need to sleep. At least, not as much as Bruce, and other Midgardians do. Either way, he’d prefer to remain awake and make sure that Bruce really is okay.

“That sounds good.” Bruce nuzzles up against Thor, throwing one scrawny little arm around his waist in a loose hug. Smiling even wider, Thor gives Bruce the gentlest squeeze he can manage. “Let’s see if the TV’s working again.”

“Sure.” Thor has a pretty good idea of how the rest of this evening will play out. He’ll turn on the television, and find some sort of program about space—the kind of thing Bruce loves—where they explain how the universe is very old, and mysterious, and no one understands it, except these scientists, who apparently understand  just enough to explain how un-understandable it is. Bruce will fall asleep on snuggled next to Thor, and even though Thor’s not tired anymore, he’ll stay right where he is.

And,  as far as Thor’s concerned, all that means this night turned out to be a good one.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know my sciences at all lmao but maybe you can excuse bruce's technobabble as him being like six or smth. anyway, these are all gonna be pm unedited/unbetad because they're just repurposed from rps so bear w me if anyone's actually readin em


End file.
